User blog:JDLover12/Just Dance: JDLOVER12
NOTE #1: THIS IS A FANMADE GAME, AS STATED IN THE TITLE. NOTE #2: YOU CAN NOT USE ANY OF WHAT I MAKE HERE ON ANY OF YOUR FANMADE JUST DANCE BLOGS. IF YOU DO, I WILL REPORT YOU TO AN ADMIN. Just Dance: JDLOVER12 is the first installment of the Just Dance: JDLOVER12 series. It will be released on October 18, 2018. Gameplay and Features The game has the same features of Just Dance 2016 and 17 available for some or all consoles, such as: *“'Dance Party'” mode, where players can either work together with a common score bar or play against each other, as in previous games. *“'Just Dance Machine'” mode, where you dance to various music styles to help fuel energy to an alien spaceship. *“'Dance Quest'” mode, completely different from its incarnation in Just Dance 4, where each quest has the player play through 3 pre-determined songs facing bots, trying to get one of the top 3 overall scores. *“'World Video Challenge'” mode (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players send videos of their performances and challenge their friends and the whole Just Dance community to beat their score. *'JDTV' (only available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4, Wii U, and PS3), where players can watch community made videos and fan made dances. *"Party Master Mode" (Only available for the Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Wii U), where a fifth player can join and be the party’s DJ, using the Wii U gamepad or the Xbox Smartglass app to choose the songs and select the next dance moves. *'Just Create' (Only available for Xbox 360, PS3, PS4, and Xbox One) returns since it's debut in Just Dance 3, where players can make their own choreography to the selected dance that they chose. *Community Remix, VIP, Score Challenges, kCal Tracker, Autodance and World Dance Floor are all returning features. *As with Just Dance 2016, you can use your phone to dance on the Xbox One, PS4, Wii U, PC, and Nintendo Switch. But now, you can use it on your Xbox 360 and PS3 too! Tracklist * "(D)" = This song is featured in the demo version of the game. * "(B2017)" = This song was a beta song on Just Dance 2017. * As with Just Dance 2016, the 8th-gen consoles have the songlist in alphabetical order. But the 7th-gen consoles have the songlist ordered in the order they are below. Mashups Codenames *24k Magic: 24kMagic *8 Bit Fever: 8Bit *Are We Ready? (Wreck): Wreck *Bad: Bad *Froot: Froot *Gold: Gold *Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini: ItsyBitsy *Just Dance Medley: JDMedley *Never Be Like You: NeverBeLike *Pity Party: PityParty *Setting Fires: SettingFires *Side To Side: SideToSide *Summer Air: SummerAir *This Is What You Came For: WhatYouCameFor How To Request A... Song=Fill out the following: SONG: ARTIST: COACH: Please give me an image of the coach(es). BACKGROUND: Please give me an image of the background.|-|Alternate=Fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song from this game. ARTIST: ALTERNATE THEME: Please no inappropriate themes... COACH: Please give me an image of the coach(es). BACKGROUND: Please give me an image of the background.|-|Mashup=Fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song from this game. ARTIST: THEME: ICON DANCER: Must be a dancer from the main series or this game. BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose between purple, orange, green, or blue.|-|Party Master Mode=Fill out the following: SONG: Must be a song with a mashup on this game. ARTIST: BACKGROUND COLOR: You can choose any color besides white.|-|Dance Quest=Fill out the following: QUEST NAME: SONGS: Must be from this game. Category:Blog posts